Miraculous? Not so much
by Ladynoir1987
Summary: What if after Mrs. Agreste disappeared Gabriel had started to abuse Adrien? What if because of the abuse and not wanting to get found out Gabriel had ended Adrien's modeling career and never let him go to public school? Story better than summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly, I have NO idea why I'm writing this. Since Adrien doesn't go to CFD he never met Nino which means that he never became Bubbler.**

When Ladybug and Chat Noir first met Ladybug couldn't help but notice a bruise on her partner's cheek. When she asked about it she was told that it was nothing, that he had fallen out of his bed earlier that morning.

She knew that he was lying, cause she had fallen out of her bed multiple times before and knew for a fact that if it had bruised it should of been mostly faded by now. But why lie about something as simple as how you got a bruise?

The next time they saw each other was during Stormy Weather. She noticed that Chat didn't seem to be sporting any bruises like last time, but for some reason he had been favoring his left shoulder. He would even occasionally hold it in obvious pain.

Before they parted ways after purifying the akuma she sudjested that they should patrol once or twice a week. He didn't think that it was a bad idea, but he told her that he probably won't be able to make it to every patrol. She asked why and the only thing he said before leaving was "My dad."

Why didn't he say "parents" instead of "dad? Is his dad more controlling than his mom? Or is his mom not even around?

She tried to pay more attention to him after that.

Pharaoh? Cut on cheek. Excuse? Somehow managed to accidentally cut himself with scissors. That one is kind of possible. she once fell asleap working on a sewing project with the scissors still in her hands, but he could of lied about that.

Their first patrol? A bruise that she could just barely see due to the night time lighting, but she could tell that it was, in a way shaped like a hand. His excuse for that one? "Probably just the lighting. It is night after all."

Lady Wifi? Favoring his right leg and wrist. Left for a little while in case his dad decided to check up on him and came back with a black eye forming. She didn't even bother asking about that one knowing that he would either say something that was obviously a lie or something that could happen but have something not fit like before. Now she was getting worried.

She started a list of the things that she knew about him so far.

1\. Always seems to have an injury of some sort.

2\. Possibly absent or dead mother. (He always mentions his dad never his mom.)

3\. May be getting abused by his father. (He left because he knew that his dad would probably 'check up' on him and came back with a black eye.)

That last one she really hoped wasn't true. No one deserves that kind of treatment from their parents and she knew from watching one of her classmates that it could form trust issues in that person if they're being abused and will take a while for someone to be able to trust anyone ever again. I mean, just look at Nathaniel! He use to be abused when he was five up until he was seven or eight and he almost never trusts anyone enough to talk to them or even sit with anyone at lunch!

It wasn't until after Rodgercop that things started to get really bad. He started showing up with more and more cuts and less bruises. More often than not he would be favoring a shoulder, wrist, ankle, leg, or sometimes even a whole side of his body while before it was only a wrist or ankle on ocassion.

And then the night after Dark Cupid Tikki had almost forced her to transform when she got a call from Chat. "Chat? Is everything okay?"

 **Okay, so first off I have NO IDEA what our favioret tomato head's home life is like and have no excuse for why I did that to him. In this fic LB and Chat both thought of each other as just friends but didn't realize that they were developing feelings for each other until curtain akuma attacks. For Ladybug that was after the kiss in Dark Cupid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The previous chapter followed Ladybug/Marinette so this one will follow Adrien/Chat Noir. It will be explaining how he got his injuries and then it will continue where the previous chapter left off. Because Plagg was the one that took Chloe's bracelet Rodgercop doesn't happen because if her bracelet never went missing then Marinette would of never been claimed for anything. Warning: This chapter will be mentioning every injury he had during every akuma he had leading up to Dark Cupid.**

I wanted to go to school. A public school instead of being homeschooled. I already had one picked out, it's the same one my childhood friend Chloe goes to. I picked that one so I would at least know someone one my first day there. As always it didn't go as planed. I was almost inside when Gorilla and Nathalie got out of the limo, they had been trying to catch up to me the whole time. I tried to convince them to let me go, but then I saw a man who had fallen and was struggling to reach his cane. I walked over and helped him.

I had asked them to not tell my father. I knew what he would do if he found out that I had not only snuck out, but had tried to go to school as well. Unfortunately Nathalie completely ignored me and told my father anyway.

Father had asked to speak with me alone and she obeyed his request. After he was sure she was far enough away he had slapped me on the cheek. Hard. Then he yelled at me saying that if he ever hears about me sneaking off again my punishment will be worse. After that he sent me to my room where I saw the news about a stone monster roaming the streets. Looking down I saw a black box with red markings.

After opening it a creature that I later learned was a kwami named Plagg offered me a chance to become the hero Chat Noir. I eagerly excepted and transformed as soon as he had told me what to say.

After I transformed I had explored around Paris a little. That was how I had met my partner Ladybug. She had apologized about - quite literally - crashing into me. When she asked me about a bruise I had on my cheek I panicked and have her a lame excuse saying that I had fallen out of bed. I knew how I really got it, I just hadn't realized that it had actually bruised.

The next day I had forgotten what my father had said about a worse punishment after everything that had happened the day before. Plagg teased me about wanting to go to school not realizing that to me this wasn't just a chance to make friends like I told him. It was also a chance to get away from my father for a few hours.

Unfortunately this time Gorilla and Nathalie were waiting for me at the school. They knew I would come here.

When we got back they took me straight to my father's office. It wasn't until that moment that I remembered what he had told me what would happen if I snuck out again.

After they left he had gone through with his threat. He injured my left shoulder. Not dislocating it, but he might as well have done just that with how much it hurt.

After I got back to my room Plagg came up to me and said, "Kid, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that he was like that." I told him that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't worry about it, but I was glad to know that there was now someone in my everyday life that cared.

Later that day we had to fight another Akuma. This one was called Stormy Weather. (AN: I just realized that I had completely forgotten about the second time Stone heart attacked. Oh well! Just imagine that she asked him about the bruise after the second attack.)

During the fight I would occasionally move my shoulder in pain which made me grab it out of pain. I saw that Ladybug noticed that my shoulder was injured and I hoped that she wouldn't ask about it. Thankfully she didn't. Instead she sudjested we do patrol once or twice a week. I knew I wouldn't be able to make it to every patrol and I told her. She asked why and I told her that it was because of my dad. That was only a half lie.

The next injury I got that Ladybug noticed was before Pharaoh. He had cut me on the cheek. Thankfully it wasn't deep enough to need stitches, but it was still noticeable.

The next night was the night of our first patrol. A couple of hours before I had accidentally said something I shouldn't of to my father and he had choked me. It bruised. I was thankful that patrol was at night time so that way if Ladybug asked about it I could easily blame it on the lighting. That's exactly what happened.

Before Lady Wifi my dad had thrown me down to the floor I landed in a position that had hurt my wrist. It wasn't broken or anything like that, it just hurt to move and put any form of pressure on it. After pushing me down he had stepped on my leg, a lower part near the ankle. Luckily it didn't break, just hurt like hell to walk on it.

I knew he would make sure I stayed in my room so I had told Ladybug that I had to go because my dad would probably be checking in on me by now. That has got to be the first time I had told her something that was even close to the truth when it comes to my father. When I got back home my father had punched my eye. He didn't even have a reason to explain why he did that!

When I left again to help Ladybug I knew that she had noticed that I had a black eye forming, yet she didn't say anything about it. I didn't know if I should of been relieved or not about her not asking about it like she normally would. I was just glad I didn't have to lie to her… again.

Timebreaker? Cut on my face, sprained wrist, and broken pinkie. Luckily the wrist and pinkie were on the same side so I could still - sort of - fight. He was drunk for the first time that I was aware of. The cut went from my eyebrow to my check bone thankfully it was completely hidden by my mask. Mr. Pigeon? By the time this akuma attack happened my pinkie and wrist were fully healed and the cut was almost healed and thankfully he was on a trip. He left the day after Mr. Pigion and didn't get back until the day before Evillustrator.

When he got back I managed to avoid him my locking myself in my room. For once there was an Akuma where I wasn't injured. Good to because I had to protect this girl who was the akuma's love interest. I think her name was Marinette.

Okay, I'll admit, Copycat was kind of my fault. If I had never gone and told that guy that he didn't have that much of a change with her then he would of never gotten upset and assumed that we were a couple. But still, what I said was true! He was about twice our age! Unfortunately there was a small fracture in my leg. Good thing; the adrenalin from the police chase and the fight helped me ignore the pain until after the akuma was cleansed. Bad thing; afterward it hurt really badly!

During Valentine's day I tried to lock myself in my room. I KNEW that father would be in an even worse mood than usual because of what the day stands for. He got me and I ended up with cuts and bruises. There were two big cuts on my back, and a stab wound in my left arm.

"Kid, you should tell Ladybug about this. That way you at least have someone who can help you." Plagg told me once I got back to my room.

"No, if I tell her then she -might have me give my miraculous to some-someone else be-because she thinks I'm to weak to stand up to my own f-father." I said.

"Kid, just go to the Eiffel tower with that kit you're always using to patch yourself up and call her. If you don't, I'll force a transformation on you, take control over your body and take you to there myself!"

After I did as Plagg said I called Ladybug.

"Chat? Is everything okay?" I heard her ask. I could tell by her voice that she was worried.

"Could-could you come to the Eiffel t-tower, please?" I asked about ready to cry.

"Uh… sure. Sh-should I bring anything?" She asked unsure.

"I d-don't think so. Please hurry." I said before hanging up.

After I hung up I started patching up the wounds I could see.

 **OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG! I started to work on this chapter as soon as I had uploaded the first chapter!**

 **If you're a fan of Young Justice and Danny Phantom I would sudjest reading my story 'Young Miraculous Phantom' and the companion story 'A bird, a ladybug, and two ghosts'.**


	3. OH MY GOD!

**Sorry! This is not a chapter, but I can't keep this in! I'm just so… *REALY LOUD HIGH PITCHED SQUEEL!***

 **Okay! Calm down! Let me tell you what happened!**

 **The summer after I finished 6th grade (2015) I spent the night at my cousin's place and we (Me, Lynny, and Sam) went on Omegle! While on there we got scared by ZOMBIE JESUS! I knew automatically that it was a Youtuber because I watched a Zombie Jesus on Omegle video before and I said "You can't scare us! You're a f**king Youtuber!" Funny thing is that the person responsible HAD scared us!**

 **The whole month after that I kept looking at Zombie Jesus videos on YouTube to see if I could find out who was responsible for scaring us. At the end of the month I had given up thinking that maybe I was wrong and that it was just someone doing it for fun and completely forgot about it. Until now that is!**

 **I was searching YouTube and somehow came across Zombie Jesus videos and remembered what happened two years ago. I watched the first one, it was the same one I watched before, then I saw that there was a part 2. That was something that wasn't there last time, so I watched it!**

 **ONE OF THE FIRST PEOPLE I SAW WAS ME AND MY TWO COUSINS! Seeing that I yelled "I KNEW IT!" which ended up with me hitting shushed by my mom. Of course after that I watched that part over and over again not believing what I was seeing. Guys, the person responsible was NUKE NORWAY! If you don't believe me then you can go see for yourself! I'M NOT LYING!**


End file.
